


The One Where Sam Likes To Dance

by sgtbuckaroobarnes



Series: SamBucky Ficlets [27]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Sam dancing for Bucky, Winter Falcon, bucky is a very nervous person, especially when sam is dancing the way he does in here, mostly around sam, nervous Bucky, sam likes to dance, sambucky - Freeform, seriously the stony is like one sentence y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtbuckaroobarnes/pseuds/sgtbuckaroobarnes
Summary: Sam and Bucky (and Steve and Tony) go to a club, Sam loves dancing, Bucky finds that he really likes watching Sam dance. Then Sam's favorite song comes on and Bucky doesn't get to just watch anymore.





	The One Where Sam Likes To Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I highly recommend, that for the full effect, you should listen to That's What I Like by Bruno Mars, either while you listen, or before, or after. or you could listen to it first, then read it and picture it happening, or read it after and think about what you read...either way you do it, the song really sets the mood, i promise you. <3

Bucky had been watching Sam dance for almost an hour, coincidentally they’d been at the club for about an hour as well. Bucky hadn’t been able to take his eyes off Sam since he’d done some kind of wiggle with his hips. His eyes had been glued to him ever since, Steve had tried to cover Bucky’s eyes once, Bucky had growled and pushed him away. Steve had since moved into a dark booth with Tony, so he really wasn’t one to talk. Bucky took another sip of his drink and then that Bruno Mars song that Sam loved started blaring through the speakers and Bucky knew he was well and truly fucked. He didn’t know just how fucked until Sam spun around and looked at him. He started mouthing the words to the song as he walked toward Bucky.

“Baby girl what’s happinin’? You and your ass invited.” Bucky noticed Sam mouthed “boy” instead of girl and felt his knees shake as Sam walked up to him, grabbing his hand gently, pulling him onto the dance floor and winking as he glanced at Bucky’s ass. Yeah, Bucky was so fucked. His palms were already sweating and if Sam expected him to be able to dance to this song, the way Sam had been dancing, the way everyone in this club was dancing, then he had another thing coming.

“You got it if you want it, got it, got it if you want it.” Sam was singing along now, out loud. His body moving to the rhythm, his hand moving down his chest like he was telling Bucky exactly what he could got if he wanted it. Bucky would have laughed at the wording in his head, if his brain hadn’t stopped working the moment Sam’s eyes had landed on him. Sam moved closer, Bucky could feel how warm he was from dancing all night, a light sheen of sweat covering his skin as he pressed closer. He moved his hands up Bucky’s arms and tangled his fingers in Bucky’s hair.

“Jump in the Cadillac, boy, let’s put some miles on it.” Sam sang, his breath ghosting over Bucky’s neck as he rolled his body, pushing closer to sing in Bucky’s ear. Bucky forced himself to take a breath, his hands wanted to move to Sam’s hips but his brain and his hands weren’t on the same circuit anymore. He was lucky he still remembered how to breathe.

“Anything you want, just to put a smile on it.” Sam pulled back, one hand still tangled in Bucky’s hair, the other hand moving his thumb against Bucky’s lips. Bucky moved his tongue out on instinct and he nearly moaned at the taste of Sam’s skin, it was salty and he closed his eyes tight and then opened them again quickly when he felt Sam pull away and the next line of the song filled his ears.

“Sex by the fire at night.” It rang through Bucky’s ears as Sam stared at him and dipped his body low before bringing it back up, his hands moving up Bucky’s thighs as Bucky exhaled like he’d been kicked in the chest. Sam pressed close again, swaying his hips and pressing his lips to Bucky’s ear.

“Lucky for you that’s what I like, that’s what I like.” Sam whispered, his nails dragging against Bucky’s scalp, Bucky pulled his lip between his teeth and bit down hard, using the sting to hold in the whine that was threatening to push past his lips.

“I would never make a promise that I can’t keep, I promise that your smile ain’t gon’ never leave.” Sam belted out as he pulled back, he winked at Bucky and then wiggled his eyebrows at him, smiling big when Bucky choked out a laugh and smiled a little. He moved his thumb gently against Bucky’s cheek. He still hadn’t moved. He was standing stock still as Sam basically used him as a fucking pole, dancing on him like he was fucking born too. Sam didn’t seem to bother by it, he just kept moving and pressing against Bucky. Bucky was pretty sure he was trying to kill him.

“You deserve it baby, you deserve it all, and I’m gonna give it to you.” Sam sang, turned and pressed his back against Bucky, moving his hips back into Bucky’s, his hand reaching back and tangling in Bucky’s hair again. Bucky did make a sound now, a high-pitched whine as Sam shoved his ass against Bucky. There was no we he couldn’t feel how hard Bucky was, there was no way. But Bucky didn’t care, the edges of his vision were going hazy. He snapped back to himself when Sam tugged on his hair gently and spun back around. He danced backwards away from Bucky slowly, still moving his hips in a slow motion that could hypnotize a fucking snake. Bucky blinked hard and swallowed harder, wiping his palms against his jeans.

“If you want it, boy come and get it, all this is here for you.” Sam licked his lips and moved his hand down his front again, Bucky felt his mouth fall open and saw Sam smirk at him as he swayed back toward him. Sam did another little dip when he got close and the last thing Bucky saw before his vision went black was Sam looking up at him with hooded eyes.

~***~

“Bucky! Hey!” Bucky hears Sam’s voice drifting though the blackness. He sounds a little scared, Bucky pushed the darkness back and tried to open his eyes.

“Come on man. Come back to me.” He hears then, a whisper, Sam’s voice again. He squeezes his eyes shut tighter and then blinks them open slowly. Sam is hovering over him.

“What happened?” Bucky groans, trying to sit up. Sam’s hand on his chest presses him gently back down.

“You fainted.” He says with a shy smile, Bucky’s pretty sure he’s blushing. Bucky sighs and falls back.

“Really? You’re gonna look all cute and shy now? After what you were just doing out there? Typical.” Bucky grumbled, pressing his knuckles into his eyes hard, his head was throbbing.

“Did I land on my head?” he asks, squinting up at Sam.

“Yes. You think I’m cute?” Sam asked, moving Bucky’s hand away from his head. He was trying to find a bump, Sam wrapped his fingers around Bucky’s wrist and moved Bucky’s hand to rest next to him on the couch he was now laying on.

“I thought that was fairly obvious.” Bucky said dismissively.

“Where are we?” he asked immediately after, looking around the room, trying to keep his eyes off Sam.

“We’re in the back room.” Sam said quickly.

“And if it was so obvious why didn’t you do anything about it? Why’d you make me force you to dance, huh?” Sam asked, laughing a little when Bucky grimaced.

“First of all, you’d have to force me to dance no matter what, I don’t do that. And I don’t know... I wasn’t sure you liked me back. You did throw a peach at me the other day.” Bucky says, doing his best to shrug while he was laying down.

“I told you I was aiming for the trash!” Sam said defensively, throwing his hands up.

“Well… you hit me so… you kinda made it.” Bucky said, smirking up at Sam. Sam stared at him for a moment and then snorted. Bucky smiled and closed his eyes.

“Hey, open your eyes, don’t fall asleep.” Sam said, jostling his shoulder. Bucky opened his eyes again and looked up at Sam.

“So, what happened out there exactly?” Sam asked, his thumb pressing gently into Bucky’s shoulder, he looked worried. Bucky smiled up at him.

“I forgot to breathe.” Bucky said, Sam laughed again and then leaned down close to Bucky, so close their noses where almost touching.

“Kind of important I guess.” Sam teased, Bucky nodded gently and then Sam was kissing him. Just a sweet simple press of lips and then he was gone, looking down at Bucky again. He moved his fingers along Bucky’s head, moving them through his hair gently as he looked at him.

“You’re not trash Buck.” Sam whispered. Bucky blinked at him.

“I know.” Bucky paused.

“I think.” He said, smiling and poking Sam in the ribs. He laughed again and shook his head.

“Nope. I changed my mind. You’re definitely trash.” Sam said, Bucky laughed and pulled Sam close, his hand on his neck.

“Hey man, one trash man can be another man’s treasure…or something like that…” Bucky said, trialing off and looking unsure. Sam chuckled and bit his lip, looking down at Bucky with fondness in his eyes.

“Yeah,” he breathed.

“Something like that.”

And then he was kissing Bucky again and the right wording didn’t really seem to matter all that much.

**Author's Note:**

> i keep hearing songs and needing to write things for them, i have another "song fic" that i'm gonna write too, music is gonna be my downfall with these two you guys. anyway, thanks for reading, as always! enjoy! <3 <3 <3


End file.
